


In Your Head

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (very minor), Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Jess offer to help Rey practice her Jedi skills, which leads to a strange experience for both of them.





	In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "bodyswap."

Rey is trying to meditate. She wasn't very good on it back on Arch-To, and she hasn't gotten much better since, but she's trying. She has her eyes closed, reaching out through the Force through the rooms and corridors of the Resistance's new temporary base. She feels the soldiers and technicians and pilots there – still too few. Her attention catches on one familiar presence coming closer, radiating happiness and anticipation-

Then her concentration breaks as the door to her quarters slides open. Rey opens her eyes, fighting to keep a smile off of her face as Jessika Pava enters. She's still clad in her orange and white flight suit, dark hair mussed from her helmet.

“I thought you'd be more excited to see me back in one piece,” the pilot teases as she steps closer.

Rey rolls her eyes playfully. “I was meditating. You interrupted.”

Jess laughs. “You wouldn't rather see me than do that?” She goes to her knees in front of Rey and leans in for a kiss Rey can't help but give her.

“I'm supposed to be practicing,” Rey sighs. “I should be able to do this sort of thing despite distractions.”

“Maybe I can help you,” Jess proposes, as enthusiastic as ever. She seats herself in front of Rey, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees in a mirror image of her girlfriend.

Rey blinks at her. She's inordinately fond of Jess, but the other girl has all the Force sensitivity of a hydrospanner. She's not sure how she can help.

“Jedi are supposed to be able to read minds, right?” Jess goes on. “Come on, Rey. I'm thinking of a color.”

“That's easy enough, I guess.” Rey recenters herself, concentrates. She raises one hand toward Jess, focusing, stares into her dark eyes and tries to forge a connection. There's nothing outside the usual at first, just the familiar, comforting waves of Jess's presence in the Force. Rey reaches out with her mind, pushes harder. She can feel the other girl's mind there, like a closed-off container she can't quite penetrate. But then something shifts. Jess blinks, Rey blinks-

And suddenly she's looking at herself. Rey sees her own face staring back at her, hazel eyes wide with shock, a hand held up in her direction, and when she looks down, she sees her knees covered in orange fabric. When she gasps, she hears Jess's voice.

Then she blinks again, and she's back inside herself, dropping a shaking hand as she looks back at an equally-shocked Jess, head spinning.

“What - what was that?” her girlfriend asks. “Did we just-?”

“I was in your head,” Rey says in awe. “I've never done that before.”

“You never read about it in any of your books?”

Rey shakes her head. “Though I haven't actually finished all of them yet.”

“Maybe it's a good idea to do that before we try this again,” Jess decides. “Though I will admit that was one of the most interesting, if freakiest, experiences I've ever had.” She grins, the shock and uncertainty melting away. “My girlfriend is the _coolest_.”

Rey flushes slightly under the praise. “I think I did get your color while I was in there. Orange, Jess, really? I could've guess that without even trying.”

Jess only grins. “You didn't, though.”

Rey rolls her eyes and leans forward for another kiss.


End file.
